


Seeing Lies

by horrorfangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 9x2, Episode Tag, F/M, The Doctor doesn't like being lied to, The Witches Familar, Unresolved Tension, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: The Doctor discovers that Missy lied to him and confronts her about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After watching The Witches Familiar, I felt that the Doctor should have done something about Missy. So I wrote this. Enjoy!

Title: Seeing Lies  
Fandom: DOCTOR WHO  
Author: horrorfangirl  
Characters: The Doctor, Clara Oswald, Missy (The Master)  
Summary: The Doctor knows when he's being lied to. Especially when it's an old friend doing it.  
Spoilers for: The Witches Familiar 9x2  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the BBC, Steven Moffat, and a host of people who aren't me. No copyright infringement is intended with this story. Made for fun only.   
Rated: Teen.

_________________________________________________

“I'm sorry Doctor,” said Missy, “Clara is dead but, don't worry I managed to find the Dalek who killed her.” The Doctor stared at his former friend hard.

“You're lying,” he snarled. 

Missy blinked. “Why would I lie?” She asked sweetly.

“Oh, I don't know,” said the Doctor. “Is it because you enjoy making me suffer? You tell me Missy, because I have no idea.” 

Missy sighed. “Honestly, Doctor. Where did your sense of humor go?” 

“It died with my last incarnation,” the Doctor replied bluntly. Missy pouted. 

“Really Doctor, it was all in good fun!” Missy protested. “Look, look, Clara barely has a scratch on her.”

“Fun?” The Doctor spat. “Oh yes. I'm sure you had loads of fun forcing Clara into that Dalek.” 

Missy sighed again. “Honestly Doctor. What would you have me do? Just let your precious Clara walk into the Dalek stronghold without a plan? Just how stupid do you think I am?”

The Doctor glared at the Time-Lady letting the silence speak for him. He sighed.

“So tossing Clara into that Dalek shell was your brilliant plan to save her and myself?” He shook his head in disgust. Missy frowned at her old friend. 

“You know Doctor, you could at least pretend to be grateful that I saved Clara and your life.” Missy told the Gallifreyan. “If I hadn't you and your precious companion would have been nothing but ash in the desert.” She gave the Time-lord a pat on the cheek and said in a motherly tone: “Now, what do we say?”

The Doctor gritted his teeth. He loathed the idea of owning the Master anything and said: “Thank you, Missy.”

The Time-lady smiled. “Now, was that so hard?” The Doctor glared at her.

“Once I make sure Clara is alright,” he told Missy, “I will drop you off at the nearest starbase. From there you're on your own.” 

Missy pouted. “Really Doctor, is that fair? After all, I did manage to save Clara from the Daleks. Doesn't that count for something?” 

“Yes,” the Doctor replied. “It grates you the ability to travel in my TARDIS for one time only.” He turned away and said. “Well, are you coming or not?”

Missy nodded and ran past the Doctor and into the TARDIS. 

The Doctor turned to his companion and said: “Don't worry, Clara. Missy won't be staying long.”

“That's good, Doctor because I doubt that the Old Girl would appreciate having another stray on-board.” Clara told the Time-lord.

The Doctor sighed. “Yes, I know. Hopefully I can keep Missy away from the more sensitive areas of the ship.” He smiled at his companion. “With your help, of course.” He held out his hand

Clara took his hand and smiled. “Of course, Doctor.” Together, the Time-lord and the school teacher walked away from the ruins of Skaro and headed back to the TARDIS, their future uncertain, but their hope for the universe still intact.


End file.
